


Planning Permission

by CalicoCat



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Gen, Short, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoCat/pseuds/CalicoCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the relative merits of Japanese and European architecture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning Permission

“WTF, Satsuki! I come over from Kanagawa, and the first thing I find is the mansion being demolished!”

“It’s not being demolished.”

“Then I hate to break it to you, Sis, but there’s a bunch of guys up on the guest wing, stealing the leading from the roof. Want me to jump up and kick 'em off?”

“It’s not being demolished, Ryuko. I’m returning it to Europe, where it belongs.”

“Really? Even if you’ve got the receipt, I don’t reckon it’s still under warranty.”

“It is a building of some architectural and historical significance. We should never have had it moved here in the first place. Besides, I have concluded that now is the time to emphasize our family’s more traditional culture and achievements. If you would care to peruse the designs for the new estate, I believe you will find them to your liking.”

“Ooookay… Hot springs. Nice – tell Nonon to bring her snorkel. Guest quarters… Training hall… desperate to get your ass kicked in a traditional setting now, Sis? North wing… Ornamental lake… Peach tree… PEACH TREE?! I don’t believe it – you’ve designed the new estate to match the layout in that damn story, haven’t you?!!”

It was rare for Satsuki Kiryuin to blush, but on the rare occasions she did so it had a tendency to start at her ears, radiating outwards to her cheeks in two red waves.


End file.
